cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Wilson
Patrick Wilson (1973 - ) Film Deaths *''The Alamo (2004)'' [William Travis]: Shot in the head by a Mexican soldier (Jesus Mayorga) during the final battle. *''Hard Candy'' (2005) [Jeff Kohlver]: Commits suicide by hanging himself when he jumps from the roof of his house, after Ellen Page deceives him into doing it by claiming not to expose him as a paedophile. *''Passengers (2008)'' [Eric Clark]: Killed in a plane crash along with everyone else on board, (seen in flashback as Anne Hathaway recounts what happened). Initially it appears he survived the crash, but it's later revealed he in fact died and has been a ghost all along (he eventually crosses over into the afterlife with Anne Hathaway's spirit). (I haven't seen all of this but it's established most of the main cast turn out to be ghosts) *''Watchmen (2009)'' [Dan Dreiberg a.k.a. Nite Owl II]: Vaporized, along with Malin Akerman, by a nuclear explosion; this turns out to be a dream he is having. (He survives the film in reality.) *''Prometheus (2012)'' [Shaw's Father]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified circumstances; he only appears in flashbacks had by his daughter (Noomi Rapace). *''Home Sweet Hell (2015)'' [Don Champagne]: Shot to death (off-screen) by A.J. Buckley as A.J. drives his motorcycle past Patrick's car. The movie ends with A.J. following Patrick; we hear the shots and the resulting crash after the screen cuts to black and the closing credits start rolling. *''The Conjuring 2'' (2016) [Ed Warren]: Impaled by the remnants of a tree that had previously been struck by lightning, caused by the supernatural forces within the house; this is shown in a vision that his wife (Vera Farmiga) is having. (He survives the film in reality.) (His "death" from The Conjuring 2 appears in the opening scene of The Nun (2018)). *''A Kind of Murder'' (2016) [Walter Stackhouse]: Possibly died of blood loss after being stabbed by Eddie Marsan during struggle. (We last seen him smiling, alive before cut to "The End" scene, his death is possible). *''The Commuter ''(2018) [Alex Murphy]: Shot to death by a police sniper on Sam Neill's orders as Partick was about to kill Liam Neeson who takes the sensor off of Patrick's vest, causing the sniper to mistake Patrick for Liam on his thermal camera. *''In the Tall Grass'' (2019) [Ross Humboldt]: Strangled with blades of long grass by Harrison Gilbertson at the end of a struggle. TV Deaths *''American Dad!: Wife Insurance'' (2009; animated) [Jim]: Shot in the chest by Meg (voiced by Amy Sedaris) as Patrick is about to shoot Stan (voiced by Seth MacFarlane). Notable connections *Mr. Dagmara Dominczyk. Gallery Patrick WIslon.png|Patrick Wilson (left) with Ellen Page (right) just before his death in Hard Candy Category:Actors Category:Musicians Category:Producers Category:Stage Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1973 Births Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:DC Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Drama Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Actors who died in the Alamo Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Actors who died in Jaume Collet-Serra Movies Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Alien cast members Category:Aquaman Cast Members Category:Musical Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Annabelle Cast Members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in John Lee Hancock Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Insidious Films Category:Insidious Cast Members Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:The Conjuring Cast Members